


Considerate (Woozi/Jihoon Lee)

by TheRainRogue



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Fluff, Other, Romance, Slice of Life, Suggestive, Supernatural - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You had always been fascinated with the supernatural, always dreaming of vampires and fairies, witches and dragons. Fantasy was your genre – you read it, watched it, played it. Anything you could get your hands on, you collected it. Growing up, you even believed that such creatures truly existed, hidden from humanity. Your parents didn’t approve and shut you down the second you started talking about the supernatural. Because of this, it became your guilty pleasure, hidden from everyone you knew.While your parents thought you were studying, you were reading fanfiction about vampires, your favorite supernatural creature. Being forced to hide your fascination, you soon became obsessed with the idea of proving to your parents that they did exist.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	Considerate (Woozi/Jihoon Lee)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Comedy, AU, Supernatural, Suggestive, Slice of Life, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 2,287 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Woozi ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, Seventeen ☁



> _“Can you move your coffin? It’s not very considerate of you just to leave it here! This is a high traffic area in the house!” from[this](https://the-moon-dust-writings.tumblr.com/post/176555117988/writing-prompts) prompt list._

* * *

You had always been fascinated with the supernatural, always dreaming of vampires and fairies, witches and dragons. Fantasy was your genre – you read it, watched it, played it. Anything you could get your hands on, you collected it. Growing up, you even believed that such creatures truly existed, hidden from humanity. Your parents didn’t approve and shut you down the second you started talking about the supernatural. Because of this, it became your guilty pleasure, hidden from everyone you knew.

While your parents thought you were studying, you were reading fanfiction about vampires, your favorite supernatural creature. Being forced to hide your fascination, you soon became obsessed with the idea of proving to your parents that they did exist.

Rather than attending college, you chose to get a job and focus on researching the supernatural, looking for any clues that hinted at the realism of vampirism. Finally, you found a local bar simply called ‘Darkness’. According to the information about the bar, it was a hangout for vampire fanatics and some even claimed that they had met real vampires there.

Your hopes weren’t high, but you knew that you had to at least check it out. Saturday night, you dressed up in all black and headed out to the bar. It was packed with people dressed in black and red, some wearing contacts and fake vampire teeth. This was the dark side of the vampire community – those that believed they were actual vampires.

You scratched your cheek as you pushed through the crowd, heading for the bar.

The bartender looked up at you with piercing eyes and you felt goosebumps crawling up your skin. It was like he was looking into your soul. He shook his head to get his pink hair out of his eyes before addressing you. “What will you have?” His voice was suave, the words flowing like silk from his pink lips.

Without a second thought, you blurted out, “You.”

He smirked, “Not on the menu.”

You realized what you had said and felt your cheeks grow warm. You cleared your throat, looking away from his gaze. “Do you uh, have Pepsi max?”

“Coming right up,”

When he walked to the other end of the counter, you felt like you could breathe again. How did such a gorgeous person even exist? You didn’t understand. Plus you had made a complete fool out of yourself in front of him.

You felt a body next to you and glanced over, seeing a blonde boy sitting next to you. He was dressed like Dracula, complete with slicked-back hair and fake teeth. He grinned at you, proudly showing off the fake teeth. “Hello, darling~”

Your nose wrinkled – he sounded like a complete sleaze. Still, your parents had always taught you to be polite. “Hello,”

“Do you have a significant other, my darling~?” He tried to purr, but it just sounded like a car engine struggling to start.

“She does,” Came a sharp voice as a glass of soda was set down roughly in front of you. The bartender was glaring at the blonde with such intensity, you thought he might catch on fire. “Get lost, Davius.”

Davius hissed at him, “Mind your own business, Woozi. This has nothing to do with you.”

He rolled his eyes, “Considering she belongs to me, it has everything to do with me.”

Hearing those words fall from his lips made your heart start racing and he snapped his eyes to yours. Could he hear it? Was it really that loud? You swallowed hard, wanting desperately to look away, but his gaze had you trapped.

With a loud huff, the blonde stormed away from the bar.

“You should be careful who you talk to,” He scolded, breaking his gaze to wipe down the bar.

“I was just being nice…” You muttered, sipping the drink.

“These people take ‘being nice’ as consent to get close to you. They’re freaks.”

“If you hate them so much, then why do you work here?”

He hummed, “Who knows.”

“You’re weird,” you blurted out again, tilting your head to the side.

He scoffed in amusement. “Says the person who wanted the bartender they just met.”

Your cheeks were burning with embarrassment. “Shut up,” was the only comeback you could manage.

He folded his arms on the bar, looking at you curiously. “Why are you in a place like this?”

“I’m looking for a vampire.” You stated, confidently. He didn’t look at you like you were crazy, as so many others had, he just looked curious.

“Do you have a vampire fetish?”

“Wh-What? No! It’s nothing like that!”

“Calm down, I was kidding.” His laughter made you feel dizzy. Why was this guy having such an impact on you?

You pouted, folding your arms over your chest. “I know vampires exist out there somewhere, and I’m going to prove it!”

“To whom?”

“My parents! They always treated me like I was mental just because I believed that the supernatural actually exists. Everyone fears what they don’t understand!”

“If vampires exist, they are dangerous to humans. Is it really so irrational that people fear the thought?”

You gently rubbed the condensation off the glass with your finger. “I feel like vampires would be a lot like humans. There will be some bad eggs that only want to bring chaos, but there will also be those that just want to live their life. If you made me choose between a human or a vampire, I’d choose a vampire hands down.”

His expression did not change, but you could see the surprise lingering in his dark eyes. “You’re quite the strange one, aren’t you?”

“I’m not strange, I’m awesome!” You grinned, making him laugh again. It was intoxicating. If you had to listen to it for the rest of your life, you’d be in heaven.

Over the next four months, you visited that bar every weekend to hang out with Woozi and chat with him while he tended the bar. Davius had tried a few more times to get your attention, but you made it clear that you had no interest in him. Woozi, however, was a completely different story. You wanted to get closer to him, to learn everything about him.

Still, no matter how much you talked, you could feel this wall around him preventing you from getting too close. It was frustrating as hell trying to climb over it only to fall. You felt as if he wasn’t opening up to you at all, meanwhile you were pouring your heart out to him every time you spoke. Were you chasing after someone you had no chance with?

After four months, you decided to make your feelings clear to him and find out if you actually were wasting your time.

You approached the bar, feeling nervous but determined. He smiled at you, “The usual?”

“Actually… can we talk?”

“We talk every day,”

You rolled your eyes. “Can we talk _in private_?”

His brow furrowed, wondering why your attitude had changed. He nodded his head and motioned for you to follow him into the back of the building. The sound of the booming music could still be heard, but it was stifled by the thick walls.

You fidgeted with your hands, wondering how you should word what you wanted to say.

Sensing your nervousness, he gently took your hands into his. His cold skin felt good against your clammy palms. “What’s wrong?”

Taking a deep breath, you looked him dead in the eye. “I like you, Woozi. **A lot**. But I feel like you don’t feel the same… I want to know how you feel.”

He frowned, gently running his thumb over the back of your hand. “Y/N… I’ll be honest with you because you deserve that much. I love you so much. Seeing you every weekend is the highlight of my week. You’re so beautiful and funny, and I want nothing more than to slam you against this wall and make you mine.”

The confession had you blushing like crazy.

He sighed, pulling you into a tight hug. His face nuzzled into your neck and he inhaled deeply, his voice low and husky. “I’m dangerous, Y/N.”

With your chest pressed against his own, you finally pieced it together, feeling like an idiot for not seeing it sooner. You took a shaky breath, “You’re a vampire.”

His body tensed as he pulled back to look you in the eye. “I am. How many times have I dreamed of throwing you against the bar and drinking from you? Your blood smells heavenly, and I can’t guarantee I can control myself forever.”

“Then don’t,” you breathed out, hands tightening around his shirt.

“What are you saying?” His brow furrowed.

“You can drink from me… if you want.”

“If I get a taste of you, you will be mine for life. Is that really a commitment you’re willing to make?”

You nodded, not even having to consider it. You wanted him, you wanted to spend every day of your life with him.

No longer able to control himself, he tilted your head to the side before sinking his fangs into your flesh. You felt a sharp pain, but it quickly subsided, leaving behind a dull sting. His arms wrapped tight around your body as he drank from you. It was erotic for both of you, making you both moan at the sensations you were experiencing.

Woozi pulled back before he drank too much, licking the blood from his pink lips. The action had you biting your own before he claimed them, kissing you deeply. You both poured out your emotions into the kiss – the love, the want, the longing. You could feel them all so clearly.

He pulled back, his lips ghosting over yours. “You should rest for the rest of the day. I don’t want you fainting.”

You pouted, running your hand through his soft hair. “I’d rather take the chance so I can spend more time with you.”

He chuckled, pecking your forehead. “Don’t worry, baby, you’ll be seeing me a lot more now.”

You protested, but Woozi wouldn’t budge and you eventually caved, allowing him to walk you home. He made sure that you went to bed before he returned to work. It wasn’t long before you fell asleep, his scent still lingering on your clothes.

* * *

The sun streamed through the crack in the curtains and you stirred, yawning loudly as you forced yourself out of the bed, having the strong urge to pee. You rubbed your eyes tiredly as you stepped out the bedroom. The bathroom was directly in front of your room so it was easy to get there in your half-asleep state.

At least, it always had been before.

With a squeak, your foot tripped over something hard and you went tumbling forward onto the bathroom tile, groaning in pain as your chin took the brunt of the fall.

You heard shuffling behind you and you looked over your shoulder through watery eyes. You blinked several times, rubbing at your eyes. Were you dreaming?“

Woozi frowned at you, stifling a yawn. “Why are you on the floor, baby?”

“Is that a coffin?!” You cried out, pointing at him accusingly.

“It is,” he looked at you like you were the crazy one. “After all of the vampire legends and lore you’ve studied, you didn’t know that vampires sleep in coffins?”

“Of course I knew that!” You scowled, holding your chin. “But why the hell is it in the hallway in front of the bathroom door?!”

“It’s the only place in your apartment that doesn’t see sunlight.” He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“It’s not very considerate of you to just leave it here! This is a high traffic area in the apartment!”

He rolled his eyes, “And where do you propose I move it to?”

“I’ll buy some blackout curtains for the bedroom, okay?”

He hummed as he stepped out of the wooden coffin, kneeling down in front of you. While he was examining your red chin, your eyes were straying across his toned body. Why, oh why, did he have to be in a tight t-shirt and boxers?

“Woozi?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Why do your boxers have cartoon bats on them?”

He quickly looked away, covering half his face. If he could blush, he would definitely be as red as a cherry at that moment. He mumbled something, but you couldn’t hear him under his hand so you asked him to repeat himself. “It was a gift from my mother, okay!”

You giggled, “That’s so cute!”

“Vampires are not cute.”

You went to pinch his cheek and he scowled, grabbing your wrist in a strong, yet gentle grasp. As swift as the wind, he had you pinned to the bathroom floor, his eyes clouded as he leaned down.

You breathed in deep when his lips brushed the shell of your ear. “I’ll make sure that when you think of me, cute is not the word that comes to mind.” You groaned when his knee found itself between your legs.

“Woozi~” You whined, ruffling his hair. “As hot as this is, I really gotta pee.”

His body started to shake with silent laughter as he rolled off of you. “What a mood killer.”

“I’m sorry, humans can’t control their bladders, sir.” You stood up, shooing him out of the bathroom. “You better move that coffin before I come out!”

He pecked your lips, tugging gently on your bottom lip. “Yes, baby~”

You closed the door, resting your back against it as your hand rested over your racing heart. You had definitely done something right in your life to be this lucky.

* * *


End file.
